1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trigger mechanism for use with an object such as a toy parachute having a doll extending therefrom which can be transported along an elevated kite string and automatically released at a predetermined height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a toy parachute release device for use with a kite. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,807 to Morris describes such a device wherein a kite string and actuating wire extend through a body allowing the body to travel along the kite string and release a parachute at a selected location along the string when an abutment ring engages a stationary abutment. A patent of similar interest is U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,775 to Selleck.
Other U.S. patents which describe toy parachute release devices include the following:
______________________________________ 620,596 Lower 764,749 Moravek 985,301 Terry 4,074,877 Hayenga 4,240,600 Urasaki ______________________________________
Notwithstanding the existence of the foregoing patents it is believed that there is a need for a trigger mechanism which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, can be readily assembled and can be positioned upon a kite string while the kite is being flown or beforehand. It is also desirable to provide such a simplified trigger mechanism to which a parachute-type toy can be easily attached which includes a spring-biased automatic retracting mechanism for positively holding the parachute assembly in place until it is released as desired. It is further desirable to provide such a trigger mechanism which can be fabricated using standard wire bending and injection mold tooling. It is also desirable to provide such a trigger device wherein a release wire or rod containing a plurality of bends can be bent as desired and have a spring means attached thereto prior to its final assembly with a support housing. It is further desirable to provide such a trigger device wherein such release wire or rod can be snap fitted into its support housing and thereby locked therein during use and yet be removable from such housing if desired. It is also desirable to provide such a trigger mechanism wherein the spring means is recessed into the housing to increase the reliability of the flight of the parachute, facilitate assembly of the trigger mechanism to the kite string, and prevent inadvertent misalignment of the trigger mechanism vis-a-vis the kite string stop member. It is also desirable to provide such a trigger mechanism which is relatively compact and light thereby facilitating use in light winds or with a less efficient kite.